


Pervert

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: Just some cuteness.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	Pervert

Alec is sleeping. He slept a lot the last time he was pregnant too, and it's been even worse this time around. Of course, this time it's twins and Magnus is sure they're sapping his energy that much more.

He’s curled up around the round of his belly in the middle of their bed looking exhausted and tiny, small feet tucked under one another. Magnus goes to the closet for one of the extra blankets and makes himself a crescent in the space that's left, drawing the soft drape over them both. He curves his arm over Alec’s and buries his face in the back of his neck where the last trace of his sandalwood body wash lingers after all day with an active, busy one-year old.

Alec stirs but doesn't wake, some of his weight shifting back so that he's cradled against Magnus. Magnus’ hand works in slow, soothing circles across his belly the way he knows the omega likes it and the corners of Alec’s lips turn up faintly. Nothing suits him as well as pregnancy—which he finds ironic. Alec's face has filled out with his belly and all of him feels just round and soft but still solid. Something that fills his hands, instead of lying across them.

He doesn't mean to, but he feels himself hardening against Alec’s rump, his hips rocking in gestures hopefully too slight to wake him up. Alec does need his sleep. And though he'd like to fuck him over every surface in the loft, sometimes twice, he doesn't like to interfere with Alec’s rest.

Suddenly, from Maxine's room and from the monitor on the nightstand, he hears their daughter's doubled fretful cries. Alec jerks, his ass mashing deliciously and distractingly into Magnus’ cock for a moment before his blue eyes blink open, cloudy and confused. "Magnus?"

Alec reaches over his shoulder with his off hand, patting lightly and absently at his arm. "Yeah.” Magnus sighs and slides backwards, putting one foot on the floor. Upright, he leans over and presses a kiss to Alec’s hairline while shutting off the monitor, halving the noise. "Go back to sleep, love. I got it."

Alec nods and shoves his face back into the pillow, already most of the way back to dreamland. Magnus can't help it; he smoothes one hand over the gentled curve of Alec’s spreading hips, down to cup his ass. "Pervert," Alec says without heat, muffled by the pillow and snuggles deeper into the blanket.

Magnus laughs, gives him a love tap and wanders out of the bedroom to go play with their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me kudos and comments if I deserve it.
> 
> Prompt?  
> Tell me in the comments.


End file.
